martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Phenomena
Martial Artist Phenomena There were all sorts of phenomena that a martial artist could produce, and they were separated into many different categories. Among them were some directly related to combat, and some related to Laws. For instance, some phenomena were directly involved with a martial artist’s inner world. There were some Divine Lord realm powerhouses that had a phenomenon where their inner world was 10 times greater and 10 times tougher than others’. And, the source of a Divine Lord powerhouse’s strength was the heaven and earth origin energy condensed within their inner world, as well as the worship of those existences within. If there was a 10 times difference in inner worlds, then the disparity in combat strength could be imagined. But most of the time, phenomena was more related to one's cultivation methods and special inherent characteristics. When a martial artist trained in a cultivation method, part of their energy would circulate according to that cultivation method, forming a phantom. If someone was to pull out all of Lin Ming’s flesh and blood and change it into source energy, one would see these energies condense into a divine tree, black hole seed, Prime Emperor Lotus Flower, and several other phantoms; these were phenomena that Lin Ming had at the Divine Sea. Back on the Sky Spill Continent when Lin Ming fought with Situ Yaoyue, she had the Extreme Violet Dantian, thus she could form the Extreme Violet Domain. That could also be considered a type of phenomenon. When he fought with Whitedemon, Whitedemon had been able to use his hydra bloodline to form a hydra phantom; this was also a type of phenomenon. Phenomena were divided into varying quality, with those that were better and those that were weaker. A low level phenomenon wasn’t anything at all, but a high level phenomenon like Lotus Blooming Step by Step was impressive enough to amaze others. Martial artists had different bloodlines, talent, good fortunes, bad fortunes, destiny, physique, perception of Laws, cultivation methods, and thousands upon thousands of other variables that were always changing. Thus, there were countless different phenomena that could appear within a martial artist, the definition of a phenomenon was extremely broad, and even vague. A phenomena of a martial artist was something created from the accumulation of laws a person cultivated through the years. Having a phenomena meant that one had great destiny and had the potential to reach higher realms and greater boundaries! However, phenomena did not represent absolute strength; it only indicated that one’s strength was not ordinary and that they had unlimited potential ahead of them. Lin Ming In Lin Ming's martial road, there are varying phenomena that surround him. This was a result of Lin Ming's many cultivation methods and laws that he had comprehended throughout the years. At the very start, his first phenomena was probably the phantom of a True Dragon phantom when he had absorbed the reverse scale blood of a dragon. Only afterwards did this phantom became increasingly vivid and lifelike. A True Dragon soared through the heavens, its boundless aura grand and magnificent, its claws shredding space to pieces. Then, it was the True Phoenix phantom from the time he had absorbed vermillion blood essence and phoenix blood essence. A Fire Phoenix carried with it an overwhelming sea of flames that blocked out the skies. Through different means and the Heretical God Force, Lin Ming had grasped the concepts of fire and thunder and fused them to create Thunderfire. This would later form a Thunderfire phenomena; a massive sea of lightning appeared in the skies, filled with vitality and sparkling with beams of electricity. Above this sea of lighting bloomed a giant flame lotus. These two powers actually managed to come together in an incredible harmony, blending together as one. Each one shone with an unbelievable destructive force. This was the thunder and fire heavenly tribulation that dwelled within Lin Ming’s body. At the height of his strength in the lower realms, his Primordius martial intent had released a blood red lotus that bloomed with the might of chaos. It was only after ascending did the Heretical God Seed bloom and became a towering tree; this was a true phenomena that bore fruit from the Heretical God Force. The Heretical God Tree that was emblazoned with fantastical runes symbolized the power of Thunderfire. After inheriting a portion of Divine Seal's martial dao, Lin Ming had comprehended the Black Hole Horizon Art and formed a Black Hole Seed. Later on, this would be integrated in his martial arts and manifest into a Black Hole phantom. As this vortex appeared, it was like a stone had been dropped on a lake surface as intense spatial ripples appeared all around. The surrounding space began disintegrating. A wild space storm appeared and swept out in all directions, sharper and deadlier than a hail of blades. During Lin Ming's visit in Mount Potala, he had achieved enlightenment under a Bodhi tree, fusing his different martial intents and comprehended the Buddhist Great Dao. Thus, evolving the Samsara martial intent and manifested a Bodhi Tree phantom. After all sorts of lucky chances and even taking the primordial yin of Xiao Moxian, Lin Ming had broken through the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace and achieved the power of starlight. These strengths would later create the phenomena of Nine Stars that hung in the starry sky. Swathes of stars appeared in the heavens, their starlight falling down like a descending galaxy, all of their strength flowing into Lin Ming.. His skin shimmered as more and more strength rose within his body. One at a time, giant stars began to appear in the heavens. There were nine in total, all of them sparkling in space, floating up and down. At the same time, nine spots on Lin Ming’s body projected a blinding starlight, dazzling to the senses. As if he himself were becoming a shining star. In the Asura Road, Lin Ming had comprehended the Asura Heavenly Dao and afterwards the Asura Sutra. Through these core cultivation methods of the universe, he had managed to form the Asura war god phantom. Behind him, a tall and overwhelming black Asura phantom appeared. This Asura phantom had three heads and six arms, grasping a weapon in each hand. Its eyes all stared in different directions, each eye revealing a strange and unusual power. Black energy, heart-freezing ice, raging plasma fire, lingering thunder. It was 1000 feet high with thick chains that twined about its body, its entire being wrapped in dragon-thick muscles! Lin Ming would venture towards the Soul World, enter the Akashic Dream Universe, and comprehend the concept of life from the Holy Scripture. Afterwards, Lin Ming would experience the samsara of life and death in the lower realms, furthering his comprehension in the concept of life and death; achieving rebirth. This would later evolve into a phantom of the book of Holy Scripture. All of these strengths were enough to shock the world, and each one was more mysterious and powerful than the last. Then at the side were the laws that he comprehended throughout his martial road. These laws comprised of the minor laws which he didn't perceive to the extreme, for example the laws of wind, concept of vibration, and even the concept of darkness. However, they would all reach the extremes at True Divinity. In the finale, Lin Ming would fuse the Holy Scripture and Asura Heavenly Dao. The inner and outer universe would fuse, forming Heaven and Man as one, this symbolized the peak of phenomena that surpasses the Heavenly Dao.Category:Terminology Category:Worldbuilding